Semiconductor wafer uniformity is an important factor in semiconductor processing. Traditionally, process gas delivery to different areas of the semiconductor wafer processed is not easily adjustable. Semiconductor processing tools are designed to deliver gas symmetrically, but the tools cannot be adjusted to account for asymmetrical variations due to the reactor. The inability to compensate for reactor asymmetry is a limit on the uniformity of processed semiconductor wafers.